Our little one
by Transandsad79
Summary: Reader is little and has a nightmare when her inscuritys get the best of her she sleeps on the floor by Steve and Buckys bed where fhey find her and must resure her shes okay and they arent mad


**Plot: Reader is a nonsexaul little. When big she's dating Steve and Bucky when small they are her caregivers of Daddy and Dada reader has a nightmare but doesn't want to wake her daddy's up so she sleeps on there floor and they find her in morning. Fluff insured. **

**Warnings: probably swearing **

Y/N crawled out of bed quietly before padding out the door and down the hall blanket and stuffie in hand paci in mouth. When she goes to be in little space they put her in the nursery when she's big she sleeps with them. There's rules in place for her safety mainly one of them being no leaving the nursery unattended in little space.

She did exactly that, it's not her fault she has a nightmare and in her panicked state choose to leave instead of telling Jarvis to wake her daddy's. She didn't want to wake them anyway afraid they'd stop loving her. Her small mind hadn't taken into account for the fact they where indeed asleep, they would be mad at her if she woke them in her mind. She broke a rule.

She broke a rule. She was annoying. She was stupid. She didn't understand why they put up with her crying and whining not to mention total brat behavior. Cause yeah (Y/N) was 100% a brat.

She ended up laying down on the floor blanket over her and paci in mouth. She knew she'd probably get punished for breaking a rule in the morning. So she slept on the floor maybe they wouldn't be mad at her if she didn't wake them.

When Bucky woke the next morning it was 7am he smiled softly feeling Steve's arm around his waist. He sighed knowing he should go check on (Y/N) he went to stand. Except she was asleep on the floor. He forrowed his eyebrows that can't be comfortable. Why hadn't she come up into the bed. Why had she come to begin with she is fairly good about staying in her room through the night.

She where bratty about a lot of things but tended to stay through the night. He bent down lifting her from the ground and softly sitting back putting her in his lap. She woke up. "Whatcha doing in here baby girl?" Bucky asked eyebrow raised.

"I sowwy dada. Dream scawy." Bucky brushed some hair from her face. Steve stirred.

"Let's wait till daddy's fully awake for this conversation ok?" She nodded timidly burrying her head in his neck.

"Hey babygirl what's wrong?" Steve mumbled sleep in his voice pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Well I was going to check on (Y/N) when I found her laying asleep on our floor. Naturally I picked her up brining her into the bed with me." He ran fingers through her very knotted hair. "You wanna tell daddy what you told me?"

"I sowwy. Dweam scawy." Steve nodded knowily leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"It's okay baby. No reason to be sorry. However I would like to know why you choose to come here by yourself. Why didn't you have Jarvis wake us or at least join us on the bed the floor can't be comfortable darling." Steve asked softly.

"I no wan dada and daddy be mad."

"Why would we be mad kitten?" Bucky asked being sure to use as manny pet names as they could knowing the comfort her.

"Wewl. I bwoke a rule and and I no wan punish I wan cuddles." Steve and Bucky's hearts broke a little hearing the words leave there love mouth.

"Oh doll." Steve sighed. "We would never get mad at you because you had a bad dream. There's a difference between bratty rule breaking and comfort or fear hun you can always break that rule if your sacred."

"Not to say you shouldn't just call us from Jarvis that's a better idea by far. Then there's no rule breaking and we can just carry you to our bed. And you surely shouldn't ever sleep on the floor baby. Ever. You can always wake us." Bucky continued Steve had come in close so she was basically on both there laps.

"That's what daddy's are for." Steve finished.

"You still love me even if I break the rules sometimes?" She asked insecurely.

"Of course we love you even when you break the rules four times a day." Bucky informed her.

"Buckys right. Yeah you may get on our nerves in the moment of a fit or a tantrum or when you purposely break rules with a smirk. But when you've broken a rule because you where scared or uncomfortable that is always ok and we will never get mad at you. We will also never be upset with you for waking us or joining us in bed." Steve explained rubbing her back gently.

"we love you so much (Y/N) never forget that."

"I wuv you too."


End file.
